Dojo
was released in November 2008.]] The Dojo can be reached through the Dojo Courtyard, which is found on the Map. Players can play Card-Jitsu to earn belts and eventually become Ninjas. In Club Penguin Elite Penguin Force for Nintendo DS, the entrance to the Puffle Training Room is inside the Dojo. It should be noted that penguins cannot walk to the Dojo. Penguins must either use their map or their Spy Phone to arrive at the Dojo. History *It used to be a secret area in Club Penguin. It was just an empty room where many penguins used to have "wars" until November 4, 2008 when The Great Storm of 2008 hit and the Dig Out The Dojo project was started. It was built by Sensei a long time before most Penguins found Club Penguin Island. Before Card-Jitsu came, the Dojo was mainly used for huge snowball fights and Parties. *It appears alot in the episode Never Wake a Sleeping Sensei. Also, interestingly in that episode we learned a few new things about the room. There is a scroll telling about that if you wake Sensei when he is sleepwalking, you explode. Also, in the back of the room (the fourth wall in-game) there is a door with two fish on it. Card-Jitsu *During late May 2009, the Dojo was updated with new features. The Card-Jitsu sign was changed, and a new Ninja Progress was added to the bottom right corner of the screen. Ninjas .]] in 2008.]] Since a Dojo is related to Ninjas, the Dojo had become one of the roots of the Ninja rumor. Some Penguins were hanging around looking for ninja evidence. .]] Issue #14 by Wikia user SandorL.]] Rumors There was a rumor that if players stand completely still at the Dojo for 30 minutes, you would become a Ninja. Aunt Arctic confirmed that this wasn't true since your Penguin would be logged off automatically if it is idle for more than 10 minutes. It is also one of Sensei's jokes when you ask for instructions. ?????? On November 3, 2008, the Dojo Roof was opened. Penguins were then able to access the Dojo Courtyard. Once there, you could see a gray penguin with a cone shaped hat, brown coat, white beard, and a shovel. His name was later revealed to be Sensei. Pins *Green Puffle Pin *Bunny Rabbit Pin Trivia *The Dojo's music is a reference of Japanese music. *Near the end of September 2012, there was a glitch where Halloween music was playing for the Halloween Party 2012. *An unknown room can be seen behind the Dojo in Card Jitsu Water. *In the Club Penguin Magazine Issue #14, in the section "Rookiepedia", the letter D was for Dojo, and it featured a custom made Dojo by Wikia user SandorL. *If you wait for about five minutes, then look out the top windows, three ninjas will appear jumping then jump away. *The Dojo appears on a power card where its completely removed except from a tiny sircle of the floor remains on which the player that played the card stands. The opponent are lifted away along with the dojo. The Dojo does however reappear after a few seconds so that the match can continue. *It's swf name is dojo. SWF *Dojo *Old Dojo See also *Ninja *Dojo Courtyard *Sensei Category:Places Category:Dojo Category:Mountains Category:Card-Jitsu Category:Formerly hidden room Category:Rooms Category:Locations Category:Club Penguin Animated Shorts Category:Dig Out the Dojo